


In the Heat of Battle

by Nightingale101



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blood of Olympus, Ficlet, Final Battle, First Kiss, M/M, Missing Scene, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale101/pseuds/Nightingale101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little scene i think should have happened during the battle at Half-Blood hill in Blood of Olympus.<br/>(also know as what i was screaming at the book to happen, whilst reading Blood of Olympus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Heat of Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This ship seriously climb out of the book and slapped me in the face. i really wasn't expecting it. and this is what i wanted to happen once i started shipping them

After Octavians’ demise, and Gaias defeat, the battle didn’t last much longer. A few of the monster turned tail and ran, the rest were too stubborn, and kept coming even though the odds were not in the favour. Nico was fighting some kind of monster (He wasn’t really paying attention to what it was), Will Solace was by his side, firing arrows at every monster insight. Nico yelled at him a few times to go help someone else, but no, the son of Apollo insisted on staying by his side to make sure that Nico didn’t use any of his underworldy powers (as Will called it).

Finally, when Nico noticed some Half-Blood fighting an array of different monsters and just about being overwhelmed by them, He sliced though whatever the hades he’d fighting, and turned to Will.

“I don’t need a baby sitter, Solace.” He said. “Go and help someone who needs it!”

Will looked at him, “But I…”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Nico yelled over the sounds of the battle, “Others need help a hell of a lot more than I do. I won’t do any ‘Underworldy stuff’.”

Will Hesitated, Nico got the feeling he really didn’t want to go anywhere.

“You promise? No underworldy stuff?”

“I promise!” Nico said. “Now would you go?”

Then Will did something that Nico really hadn’t been expecting; Will kissed him; He crossed the space between them in two strides, wrapped his arm around Nicos waist, pulled him closer, and crashed their lips together.

The electric current Nico had felt earlier returned, only this time it was ten times stronger; He went weak at the knees, his arms went all tingly, the Skelton butterflies in his stomach flapped around so viciously he thought they would leap though his throat at any moment and his heart beat so fast he was sure every half-blood, monster, and mortal in the surrounding area could hear it.

The kiss lasted only a few moments, and then Will was gone; leaping through the battle field to help half-bloods in need and leaving Nico bright red and trying to remember how to stand on his own.


End file.
